I wouldn't Fall For You in a Million Years!
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: Tea swore there was no way she would ever fall for Seto, but fate had other plans. One day she wakes up in an unfamiliar place with Seto Kaiba lying next to her, claiming to be her husband. What happened? All she remembers is dancing.
1. Where am I?

_**I wouldn't fall for you in a Million years:**_

_**Where I am? **_

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I have been reading some good fanfiction in this category, the writers are so talented, and I am well…not as much. So…I decided to revise my story in order to improve it. A lot of things are going to change, and lot will stay the same. In some ways you will be reading a whole new story, yet the essence of the plot will remain the same thing. Some of the chapters may seem they same, while others are completely different. I am also setting up for the sequel. One of the characters name is changing, the villain of the story originally Regina is now Reina, not much of change huh? Anyhow she will be in this chapter. **__Yes, I am looking for a beta or editor. _ I like to note that originally this story was 24 chapters and that is what the 399 reviews are for, I don't want to mislead anyone, I just didn't want to delete all the reviews because they really are a joy to read.

* * *

"Yugi, wait up!" Tea called, running as fast as her legs would take her and trying to flag him down, by waving both arms. Gripping his book bag, he stopped to greet her with a smile, "Hey Tea, what's up?" She jerked her head upward after she caught her breathe. 

"I wanted to tell you my dance recital is tonight. You are coming right?" the words fell off her lips with eagerness and an almost pleading tone. This was for her dream, and she wanted to share it with her friends. "This is where I find out if I get my scholarships to go to my dream school in the U.S.A."

"Of course," he grinned, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Then he realized he had a problem. H_ow am I going to get the rest of the guys to come? Joey hates ballet, and Mai doesn't particular care for it herself…So I can't use her to lure Joey. Ah, yes Serenity! Tristan and Duke both have a crush on her, she's Joey's little sister, so he can't tell her no…well and Mai… maybe she'll come anyway, at least most of the gang will be there, so it will work out pretty well. _His grin widened at the thought of his solution.

"Good! I'll see you at six then, I got to go," waving goodbye, she dash down the hall towards class, really not paying attention to where she was going, she was lost in her excitement of finally realizing her dreams.

Suddenly. She let out an "Umph," as she fell to the ground. "Oh sor…," the apology started to come from her mouth, but it stopped as quickly as her demeanor changed when her soft blue eyes met ice. "Oh it's you!" A glare graced her face as she looked upward to see a tall lean figure, smirking before her.

"Falling for me Gardner?" Kaiba sarcastically questioned, "You're just not my type." She pulled herself off the floor, still glaring at him, fiercely. She put a hand on her hip.

Defiance was something a young man like Seto Kaiba had to put up from very few people. Considering, how much power and influence he had, it was very rare that anyone could find the courage to stand on their two legs in front of him without a VERY good reason. One of the few was, of course, none other than the girl standing before him: Tea Gardner.

"I wouldn't fall for you in a million years!" she screamed. He chuckled, and then he threw her his famous smirk. This just made the rage inside her grow and two small fists were formed by her side out of frustration.

"You already did, Gardener, you fell right at my feet."

Snapping at him, "I fell because you got in my way, you idiot!" She shook one fist in his face, but he wasn't phase by this at all.

"You can deny it all you want **Gardner** but you know you want me." He didn't care if she really liked him or not, it was just a fun game to play. For some odd reason he found her to be the funniest to tease out of Yugi's little group. Joey was too easy and he did the arguing for his little sister, Yugi was too nice, and Tristan wasn't entertaining at all, Tea, however tried to be sweet, but she had a temper. This intrigued him. When ever she flared up, he found it hilarious, fortunately for him he knew all the ways piss her off, insults towards her dance skills was the best way to go. Though, this whole situation seemed to get her riled up more than usual. He take note to bring this up in front of her little friends, she would be completely enraged.

"Why would I want a Rich Jerk like you?" She couldn't believe the nerve of HIM! It was bad enough, last week, he practically called her fat. He told her fat girls can't dance, of course he told her he was well aware of her lacking skills. That was ridiculous, even for him! Since he has never seen her perform before. How the hell would he know? And why did it bother her so much?

"I don't know you tell me?" he asked, waiting for a reply. _This was better than messing with the Mutt any day, _he thought.

"You… you… you…you, jerk," she exclaimed.

"Hmm…I see you can't deny it, can you?" he retorted, "Because obviously if you didn't like me you would think of something better than 'You Jerk.' You lost half your intelligence in the last few minutes. Face it **Gardner** you want me," he leaned closer to her, his lips almost touch hers.

She could feel her heart pumping faster. It couldn't be? Was he really going to kiss her? If so why wasn't she pulling back? It didn't make sense. Frozen, unmoving, she stood as his lips hovered over hers. Then the next second he turned his head to where he could whisper in her ear. "See," in a seductive tone, "you want me to kiss you, but I wouldn't even if you begged, even if you were dying." He moved away and her face was flaming red. From embarrassment or rage, nobody knew, not even herself.

"I don't even like you as a friend, why would I…?" the bell ranged. "Jeeeeeeerk!" Tea shrilled after Kaiba, who had just turned away from her, the sight of his retreating figure just pissed her off more. She stomped her foot in frustration, "He really gets on my nerves!" _The only good thing about him is his brother._ A_nd the fact that he is rich and handsome doesn't hurt either. Oh neither would the fact if he turned out to be a good kisser. H_er little voice whispered. W_here did that come from? _

* * *

Tea found herself wondering about the early events of the day as she headed home. _Why did Kaiba have to be such a jerk, especially to HER. It is true, he has never been exactly nice to anyone, but…He seems to take extra joy in teasing her. _Completely lost in her mind, she didn't hear the voice calling her. 

"Tea! Tea!" Serenity was trying to get her attention but calling her name didn't work so she suddenly stepped in front of her. Startled, her friend jumped a little in surprise.

"Serenity?"

"What is going on in your head? Hmm…," Serenity leaned in closer, "A boy?" A tinge of blush appeared on the dancer's cheeks.

"Uh…no, of course not," she stuttered trying to gain her bearings, "just thinking about the competition."

"Okay," Serenity stepped back, giving Tea some space, "Well, anyhow I was checking to see if you remember our plans for tonight?"

"Plans?"

Joey's little sister smiled teasingly, "No surprise, you didn't remember, well then…good thing I hunted you down. We are having a girl's night out, tonight."

"I'm not so sure if that is a good idea," Tea began to argue, "I have…,"

The other girl frowned slightly, putting a hand on her hip. "You promised," she pointed out.

The blue eyed girl sighed. Realizing she really didn't remember the promise and would upset Serenity if she said so, she agreed. "Alright, I'll go."

"Good, then you will meet Mai and me at the mall in hour?" with that Serenity began to head in the opposite direction.

"What?! Wait a minute Sen…" she had called out, but her friend had already disappeared. Tea sighed, her and Mai weren't enemies in anyway, just very different. That fact often made it hard for the two to get along.

* * *

She continued home glancing around the neighborhood, taking in the scent of the spring flowers and for a moment she was in complete bliss. The joy was taken away as soon she arrived at home to find herself staring at a piece of paper blowing in the wind, a note was attached to the door: 

_Sorry Tea, _

We can't make it to your recital. Good luck, wish we could be there.

_Love Mom and Dad_

Tea frowned it wasn't even hand written, it was concise, short to the point, and didn't seem to have an ounce of sincerity in it, not that it could. Actually, it looked like the same note she got for her last performance.

Sometimes, especially in moments like this, she felt like she was another client, a less important client. Her parents have only gone to one recital, and that was because they had to drop her off. Too young to walk, let alone drive then. Now she was older, and walked herself to wherever she needed to go. She still couldn't afford a car, and her parents didn't have time to get her one.

Ripping the note off the door, crumbling it in her hand, a little angry was burning inside her, even though she was used to her parents doing this to her, it still hurt. She shook her head then stepped inside her house.

Immediately, heading to the fridge, "Looks like a T.V. dinner, again." There was no way she could perform on an empty stomach, though, lately she had been dieting. Not really knowing why…no…that wasn't true. It was because of some cruel comment of Kaiba's had managed to seep through her conscious. "Stupid Kaiba, why do I care what he thinks, anyway!" She wondered opening the freezer and seizing a T.V. Dinner. At that moment however she gazed down at her stomach. It was sticking out a little more than it was supposed. _Even after I gave up the French fries, I hate it when he is right!_ She tossed the frozen dinner back into the freezer and grabbed a bag of carrots instead. "I hate you Kaiba," she muttered munching on the orange vegetable.

* * *

The mall was full of people everywhere. Tea was constantly bumping into somebody as she tried to search for the place she was supposed to meet the other girls. "Watch it!" a venomous voice yelled at her when she had accidentally caused them to drop their things. She bent down to help, but the girl pushed her away, "I don't need your help!" Then the snobby blonde snatched her bag, flipping her hair as she stomped away.

"Boy and I thought Kaiba was the only one who could complain about someone helping him," grumbling out the comment as she continued her search.

"Tea," she heard a voice call, turning to see a hand waving at her made her smile. The fabulous blonde sat next Serenity looking bored with a hand under her chin, while Serenity presumed waving her hand, "Over here." Tea squeezed through the crowd, trying to minimize the bumping she did to get over to where they were sitting.

Tea sat down in front of the two girls in a bright red booth. Then a waitress quickly took their order, and brought back it fast. Mai had a diet coke, Serenity a lemonade, and Tea a diet Mountain Dew, then they shared a small thing of nachos. "Hey, so what are we going to do first?" Tea asked earning a look of astonishment from the beautiful violet eyed girl and sweet smile from Serenity.

"You don't know why we are here? Do you?" the dancer blinked in confusion, then shook her head. "We are here to get dresses!" exclaimed Joey's little sister. Tea still didn't comprehend the importance of what they were doing and the blonde female duelist rolled her eyes.

"The school dance," Mai pointed out in a bore tone, "Surly you are aware it is happening next week?" The blue eyes of the brunette widened with realization. _Duh_, she thought. She had been so caught up with the recital that she forgot about the promise months ago, (which must have been what Serenity was talking about earlier) that she would shop with them just for this occasion.

"Oh yeah," Tea replied. "Well where do you want to start, I think…," But the glamourous blonde held her hand up, then she pulled out her wallet. Tea looked over to Serenity, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"We are shopping at my favorite store and I'm buying." Tea tried to argue, but "there is no way I'm going to set foot in one of those stores!" Mai made her claim firmly, "So just let me buy you guys this one dress. I already had this argument with Serenity, I just want to shop now." She finished her declaration pulling herself up. Tea glanced over at her other friend, who gave a nod in confirmation, then took a deep breathe.

Tea was taking aback by the price, "$600" she exclaimed. It was beautiful, but she couldn't let Mai pay for it. "I think I saw one that was a little less expensive," Tea began walking away from the dress to start looking for another. Mai grabbed it and shoved it at Tea.

"You are going to get this one, it is perfect," the female duelist commanded pushing the brunette towards a dressing room. It was now that she understood how Mai got Joey to do whatever she wanted. She was very much persisted. Tea looked the dress up and down. It was the most beautiful thing she ever seen.

"Well I guess I could at least try it on," she replied.

* * *

Seto began searched around the mall, looking for the video game store, his little brother was 'supposed' to be in. He hated malls. They were always so crowded with idiotic boys shopping for new girlfriends, awestruck girls looking at the latest clothes, and stressed out mothers with their annoying children. 

Finally locating it, it was just a few feet ahead of him; however something had lure him into distraction that something or someone would be forever imprinted in his mind.

She stood there in front of the window, unaware of the world around her and her girlfriends. Twirling around as she stared down at the dress, playing with the silky material as she admired its quality. There was a sparkle in her bright blue eyes that seemed to have been brought out even more by the light blue and the silver sequences on her dress. It was a strapless gown that clung to her, revealing curves he had no idea she had, and flaring out towards the bottom. He couldn't believe it. _Is that… that really Tea Gardner?_

* * *

A slender girl with long straight blonde hair contrasting against her pale skin stared with green eyes at the girl in the window. She was wearing a pair of white pants and a lacey blue blouse. Classy that was how she dressed as a girl of superior taste and talent. She couldn't believe the girl she in the window was her greatest competition. Glaring at her, she thought about what was going to happen tonight. This girl…this was the only one who stood in her way. She would do whatever it took to beat her. Losing was not an option, especially now that she was so close to achieving her dreams.

* * *

Tea stuffed the dress in the back of the closet. Then pulled out her recital outfit, admiring it for a second, it was a silky blue leotard with a sky blue rose, and a bright midnight blue tutu. It had taken her all summer to earn it. It was simple, but it was hers. 

She slipped it on. Then turning around in front of her full length mirror she smiled. Patting down the creases, she couldn't help but approve of the way it looked on her. _Perfect_. _Today is my day._

* * *

Oddly enough Seto found himself in the audience to watch Tea's performance. He didn't really care for dancing or her, but Mokuba had 'insisted' he come along (more like tricked and begged). His little brother wanted to support the dancer because apparently she had helped him with baking for a fundraiser at the carnival, as well as other things he couldn't remember. Seto was willing to buy him the cookies or have the chef bake them, but the younger Kaiba persisted he wanted to make them himself. Seto couldn't help but be a tiny bit proud that his brother wanted to do the work, but it left a problem, because Seto didn't know how to cook. Mokuba was afraid that one of the maids would take over trying to impress the older employer so he had refused their help, instead finding someone on his own: Tea Gardener to help him. So anyway here was Seto sitting amongst the…audience. What made the whole situation worse was the image of her in that dress. She had appeared so…so…beautiful, and he didn't want to think about that. She was just someone to tease nothing more, but something told him that fate was conspiring against him to make that fact change. 

"I wondered when Tea is going to be on." Mokuba asked no one in particular, while still fidgeting in his chair from impatience, which he had done for the last ten minutes.

Seto rolled his eyes, "I hope soon."

"So are you looking forward to seeing Tea, then big brother?"

"No, I'm looking forward to getting out of here," he answered honestly. In the next moment, he was grateful when he looked up to see the curtains finally being drawn to reveal Tea in all her glory. The image of her turning gracefully flashed in his mind, once more. He scowled.

Center stage, she stood only for a moment then the music began. She immediately twirled. Letting the beat take over her body, every movement was elegantly and beautifully done with amazing skill. Her light brown hair flowed with her as she leapt in the air. Kaiba would never admit it, but she really could dance. She seemed to have reached a level of art and beauty as she continued to capture the audience with every move she made, including Seto Kaiba himself. She was so pretty, e_specially when she is in a tight dress. _Kaiba pushed the thought away, concentrating on her, though that was another problem in itself. He hoped this torture his mind was putting him through would end. _Why did I have to see her in that dress? _

She took another leap in the air once more, her body moving perfectly. Her foot hit the floor, but she must have somehow landed wrong because just as she was trying break into another twirl because in the next moment she stumbled a bit towards the entrance. Then she hit her head against the wall. The bright lights of the stage disappeared from her view.

Everyone was shocked. Watching from the crowd, nobody saw any movement. Yugi quickly ran to her side, "Tea, Tea wake up." he cried shaking her, Tristan tried to pull his friend back, so he wouldn't accidentally do anymore damage.

"Come on, man, she'll be fine." He tried to sooth her still trying to pull Yugi back.

Mai dialed her phone while all the panic had occurred somehow keeping her cool in amidst of the situation. Joey had been trying to calm Serenity all this time, "Mai?" his voice shook a little, she indicated to him to hold on another minute. Then she hung up her cell phone turning to face him.

"There will be here in a minute." Her violet eyes then gazed downward at her friend, thinking of how lovely she looked a moment ago. How happy Tea seemed earlier, panic had begun to hit Mai and she tried her best to keep it at bay. Joey while still holding his sister put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine, she's tough. She hangs around us after all." Mai graced him with a half-hearted smile.

Seto pulled himself up out of his seat, hoping to get a closer look to ease his brother's fears, who held an expression of terror at the moment. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked in a very soft worry tone. As much as Seto disliked Yugi's little group and amongst them their cheerleader, he wanted to say yes for his brother's sake. Okay…maybe a little for his own as well. Only out of guilt of course, it had nothing to do with these…uh…awkward feelings he seem to be developing in the last few hours. He could be really cruel to her, although he was like that to everyone, but especially to her. Looking over at the men putting her gently into the ambulance, he couldn't help but feel bad, maybe even worried. Mokuba begin to burst into hysteria as he clung to him, "Big brother, do something, do anything!"

"I can't do anything this time," Seto replied, a little sadness was laced in his voice of sincerity.

* * *

Opening her eyes, slowly, she let the light seep in. She suddenly shot up when she noticed her surroundings were completely unfamiliar. Her eyes began to absorb all of her surroundings. The room was a pale blue with a white seashell border. She searched for clues around exactly what she was sleeping in, she noted that she was on a soft feather bed with dark blue silk sheets, but the coziness of the bed was nonsexist due to the fear and panic she felt. This feeling didn't compare to anything she was feeling when she felt no clothes on her body. Nothing could compare to the terror she felt when she realized she wasn't alone in the bed, a man lying next to her. "Where am I?" she exclaimed out of fright. 

"You're home, what are you talking about?" the man in her bed answered somewhat amused. She jumped out of bed with a panic look on her face as she held tightly to the bed sheet. Frantically searching for an exit she wondered: How did she end up here? She was on the stage a minute ago and now…the only thing she knew was THIS was not home. She felt herself go from fear to horror, when she caught her reflection in the mirror. "What's wrong with my body?" She exclaimed. Her hips were wider, and her chest was bigger, much bigger than what it had been originally. Now, her short brown hair had grown waist length. She had to admit who ever she was looking at, look darn good.

"Your body looks perfectly fine to me," the voice from her bed remarked seductively. His warm arms wrapped around her soft body. She screamed when she saw in the reflection in the mirror, and realized who was holding her, "Seto Kaiba!" He released her to make sure his ears still worked.

She turned around with furious blue eyes staring into his. "How the hell did you get here?" Admitting he was even more gorgeous than he ever was in high school was hard for her. He was built though still somewhat slender, his skin was perfectly tanned and his eyes they had seemed…softer, but just as or actually even more beautiful than before. She had to stop herself from tracing his perfectly powerful arms and well toned chest. She also had to push the thought of how it felt to be held by those arms. "What did you do to me?" she screamed.


	2. The First Sparks

Authors Note: As I said this is the revised version of I wouldn't fall for you in a million years. There are scenes that weren't in the original one. At least two in this one, dialogue has changed a little, and grammar hopefully has improved, but if anyone wants to edit let me know, because I still need one, even if it is the revision version.

The differences here: Is that I'm bringing Chazz and Fred in early, and now as a subplot Duke is running for mayor, at least I'm trying the idea out, if I don't like this chapter will be revised again.

**I Wouldn't Fall for You in a Million Years!**

**Chapter Two:** _The First Sparks_

He watched her slightly amused with his arms crossed. "Nothing you didn't like last night," teasing her as he gave one of his famous smirks. He then went to put his arms around her once more, but she pushed him aside. _What is he talking about? What did he do to me? Did he…did he?_ _Oh please god, don't let it be…_ she pleaded silently to herself as she began to gasp for air, as she realize it was a reasonable explanation for her nakedness.

"We slept together?" gawking in disbelief as she asked him, he raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that? What the hell did you do to me, Kaiba?!" He just stared at her, studying her, hoping to say the right thing, but nothing was coming to mind.

Not getting an answer, and not really wanting one, she turned her eyes towards the crystal knob and fearfully yanked on it, trying to open the door, "Tea why do you keep asking me such a ridiculous question? What did I do this time? You haven't called me Kaiba since you became one." Trying to analyze the problem that had unexpected presented itself before him. There seemed something off about this whole thing. She didn't just seem upset, she appeared to be sincerely scared.

Opening the door, she glanced to see if anyone as out there before taking off; however as soon as she had a leg out the door, a firm hand grasped her wrist yanking her back. She fell into a warm chest, "I don't think so." Then he proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist, "Not until you tell what I did wrong." He held on tightly, but she elbowed him, "Ow, I know I didn't forget anything, everything has been scheduled correctly, I check it over already." Ignoring him, she ran down the hall, looking for an outside exit still clinging to the blue sheet.

Running down the hall, some of the surroundings were becoming familiar to her. Recognizing some of the elaborate statues and paintings made her realize: it was Kaiba's mansion. Maybe she could find a way out, after all. "Tea what the hell is wrong?" Shouting after her while he stood perfectly calm against the door frame, half dressed. She didn't know why he was asking such things. Nor did she understand why he cared, and wait. She froze at the bottom of the stairs, 'you haven't called me that since you became one,' it hit her: She was married to him, but how? She looked at her left hand and gasped; there was a gold band on her left hand.

One of the servants looked timidly at her, "Madam what's wrong?" Tea was frozen for a moment, until she glanced over at the door. The urge to run, had overtaken her, even if the logical thing would have been to let Kaiba explain everything. It was too much for her to take. She jerked the door open, but only for a second did she see the outside. Another hand slammed it shut, gazing upward she saw ice cold eyes, she had known so well.

"You tell what the HELL is going on, NOW Tea," angry dripped from his voice as he glared at her. He was really getting annoyed. She hadn't done anything like this since the mess with Serenity.

"No!" she shrilled, but then she let her voice soften; "besides you wouldn't believe me, if I told you." Almost on the verge of tears the last part escaped her lips, she still tried to open the door, but he kept his hand firmly on it.

"One: try me, Two: you can't go out in a sheet. You won't get very far, before one of the neighbors, complain about it to the police," though his voice remained firm, it was soft as well.

She glared back at him. "I don't care and I'm telling you won't believe me," the tears falling from her eyes.

"And I'm demanding that you try. Are you having an affair with Yugi?" he was serious, and if someone knew him well enough they could see the fear in those blue eyes.

"No!" she exclaimed, but she whispered softly out of confusion, "I mean…I don't think so."

"What does that mean?" he snarled. "How could you not know if you are screwing with the king of the geek squad!"

Stomping her feet she exclaimed, "What it means is that I don't know! And how dare you call him the King of the geek squad, he is my friend." This caused the maids to quickly disappear. "I just woke up in this bed, **with you**." She stared directly up at him, "which I know I would never do," leaning into the door she stated in disbelief, "I…just…was dancing," her voice began to become increasing higher, until she found herself screaming in his face, "I was just dancing, I WAS JUST DANCING!"

"What are you saying?" he gentle put his hands on her shoulders gazing into those beautiful eyes.

"I'm saying I don't remember ever marrying you! I barely know you. I'll I know is you are a Jerk! And…I don't like you!"

"This isn't about Serenity is it?" he asked trying to figure out what could trigger such emotions in his wife. "I told you we are just friends, I didn't think it bother you but if you're willing to pull such a…" He still didn't get it.

"No!" she was about to break into to tears, "I don't remember, I don't remember," she shook her head in incredulity, "All I know is I went to the mall with Mai and got a new dress. Then during my performance, I slipped, and I woke up in bed with you. I DON'T REMEBER." she screamed through her tears.

Realization hit him. She really didn't remember anything. How did this happen? It was just yesterday they were laughing about Duke running for mayor. It didn't make sense, she just suddenly forgot everything. It scared him to think she forgot all the good times they had, including their wedding and honeymoon. However as scared as he was, he knew she had to be horrified. He had been horrible to her in high school, and the idea of waking up in bed with your enemy had to be frightening. As a Kaiba he had to remain calm, so he wrapped his arms around her, "It is okay, I don't know what's wrong, but we'll figure this out," he soothed. He thought about telling her 'I love you' but he kept those words to himself.

"You must think I'm crazy. Hell I think I'm crazy, I would never marry you, I know I wouldn't you are so cold to me." She clung tightly to his shirt, letting the tears fall. He just soothed her as he held her in his arms. Then a thought popped in his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't resist the urge. He knew it could go either way: the worse idea he has ever had or it might lighten up the mood, "I always thought you were crazy." She glared at him and backed into the door. He smirked at her, "You wouldn't have married me if you were sane." She didn't know why, but for some reason she found THAT smirk to be very sexy at that moment. Then she wondered if she always had thought so. She smiled briefly at him, before she regained her composure.

"I still don't see how I would marry a jerk, like YOU, even in complete insanity." She replied angrily, crossing her arms.

He pulled her closer. She was close, so close…that she could feel the warmth in his body. Shutting her eyes, she let herself enjoyed the moment, even though her mind was telling her she wasn't supposed. "Anyway," his soft seductive voice whispered, "Why don't we get dressed, and then we can go for a walk? And then we can go visit a friend who will be able to help us." Finally, having been completely calm she nodded. He gave her a soft smile "Great!" he released his arms from her waist, and for some reason she was disappointed. _He felt so comfortable to her. Why is that? Is this the way it was with them and their marriage? _Her brief moment of disappointment disappeared when he took her hand and led her back upstairs.

* * *

One of the maids had seen the whole thing and was completely confused. She was about to ask the master of the household what was going on when he gave her one of those 'None of your damn business' glares. The maid gulped and ran down the stairs running into a man with spiky black hair. "Oh Chazz, what are you doing here?" 

"I'm just coming to see Mokuba and discuss dinner plans he wanted me to meet some 'Akemi' or something like that."

"Yes, I believe I have seen her once before," the timid maid nodded, "but I thought you knew that young Kaiba wouldn't be arriving until later this afternoon due some study session."

"Oh yes, silly me," he slapped his forehead. "I must have forgotten." The smile that played on his lips seemed to make his green eyes twinkle.

"That's odd you don't forget things so easily," looking questionably at him at first, but a bright smile graced her lips. "I suppose even someone as put together as you have your bad days." She teased.

"Well…then perhaps I shall leave then."

"Yes, of course, but." She leaned into his ear, "Something is strange is going on in this household."

"Really?"

"Yes, the mistress was running away from Master and she looked sincerely frightened. I thought perhaps you could tell the young master. Mokuba has a way getting things under control when his brother is involved."

"I see," Chazz held a hand under his chin in a thoughtful gesture, "well I'm sure it is nothing, but if I see Mokuba before he gets here I'll let him know."

"Thank you sir," with that the young maid retreated to the kitchen, while Chazz let himself out, dialing his cell phone on the way.

* * *

Seto let go of Tea who sat herself on the bed. Staring at the mirror she still was surprise. How did she become such a pretty woman? She was okay looking before, but now examining .herself, she thought: _I could be a model!_

Kaiba watched his beautiful wife's expressions. She seemed so innocent, like a little confused child. And, he couldn't help but smile she looked really cute, though he was still worried. He had no idea how she lost her memory, or even if she would ever get it back, ever. He didn't know what he would do if she never remember anything. Would he have to win her heart all over again? He pushed all these worries aside, and directed his attention back to her. Watching as she seemed to examine everything in the room, searching for something.

She frowned slightly. There were plenty of Blue Eyes White Dragon items around the room, an alarm clock, some figurines, and a Blue Eyes White Dragon card holder. There was absolutely nothing to do with dancing.

"What's wrong?" his soft masculine voice asked, gazing at the side of her face. He was tempted to reach up and turn it so her lips could meet his. However, he knew that wasn't a good idea because of her present state. When she turned her wandering eyes towards his ice blue ones, it was even harder not to kiss her.

"There's nothing in here to do with dancing. I didn't just…give it up, did I?" She asked with concern. Her heart ached slightly at the thought, because she loved it so much. Giving up had never been an option before, how could it ever be.

Seto sat down next to her on her bed, that usually cold expression was on his face as he begun, "After you lost that scholarship for your dream school you became very heartbroken and… " She interrupted him before he could go into any further explanation.

"I just gave up?" she questioned in disbelief. That was impossible, then again, she knew if she didn't get that scholarship she wouldn't be able to afford the school. How did she fail? "I don't see how I didn't get it…I had worked so hard…"

"Well," he hesitated to tell her the rest, "You see, when you fell that day, you were out for a week or so."

"So what does that have to do with me losing my chances, they should have given me another shot."

"Well, they were going to but…you were asleep for a week, but you were unable to dance for at least a year. When you danced, it seemed losing your chance at the dream school had sort of suck the life out of you."

"I really gave up. So who took my spot?"

"Some girl named Reina McCal."

Suddenly an image flashed in Tea's mind of a blonde girl with a horrible grudge. "Aw!"

"Tea?" he got down on his knees, "Are you alright?"

"I think I'm fine, I just thought I saw something." She put her head on his shoulder, "though, it does hurt pretty bad." He lightly stroked the back of her head. She went back to thinking about the current conversation. That was horrible, so she would have made it big mostly likely, if one person hadn't stopped her. One person. It didn't seem right. _Why did I give up so easily? _Then something else had hit her, "Why didn't you pay for me to go after a felt better?"

"Mokuba wanted to, but even if after I said I would help, you refused it. It seemed like you were taking your angry out on me."

"So what did I do after words? I didn't wallow in pity forever, did I?"

"You never danced professional and for awhile you never thought you ever dance again, but…you developed an interest in teaching, actually you always had wanted to. You had a natural love for kids--which I never understood-- so it seemed if you couldn't dance anymore, then you would go to school. Your parents were happy with your decision seeing as 'it was more steady' but you didn't seem happy with yourself. Even, if you did enjoy teaching for the most part—you taught bratty kindergarteners—you couldn't ignore your passion for dancing for so long.

After a year we had been married, you had been walking down a street when you noticed there was a dance school about to be closed. It jerked at your heart, so you told me about it. All the dreams you ever had, made you think about the other young girls and boys who had shared the same dream. You couldn't let them lose it like you did, so you pestered me until I bought the damn thing. Even though, I told you the property was a failure, you told me you didn't care you wanted that building, and you would fix it up. After I bought it, you put all your determination towards the school, and proved me completely wrong. You became a very popular and well known teacher around Domino. You have never been happier."

She looked into his eyes with pure amazement. Did he really love her? It had seem impossible, but the way he spoke to her and of their past, it seem impossible for him not to. It appeared he would give her the world on a silver platter if she asked him.

"I never been happier," she whispered to herself. She never thought about what would happen if she didn't succeed. She just hadn't seen failure as an option, as if getting into the school was life or death for her. In a way it had been. One part of her life died and now she was living a whole other one. Her alternative version had been force to move on, and she m had managed to find a way to be happy with Seto Kaiba, no less.

Suddenly gazing downward she let out a loud painful scream, "Get out!" She had been occupied with so many other things that she had forgotten she was naked. Confusion spread across Seto's face as he stood up and stared at her. She was just fine a minute ago. What could have upset her in that brief moment? "Get out!" Tightly gripping the sheet, she tossed a pillow at him. "I'm naked! Get out!"

"It isn't like I…" Then it dawned on him, "oh yeah," of course she wouldn't want him to see her naked, to her he has never seen her, not even in her bra and underwear. She couldn't remember anything past her last recital, he reminded himself. "Sorry, I'll be downstairs," he replied, slightly embarrassed by his stupidity towards the situation and a little upset that he couldn't see that beautiful body belonging to his wife.

Still blushing, she still gripped the sheet tightly, feeling a little guilty she promised to try not to scream at him. This couldn't be easy for him, either. Though, he seemed to be having little trouble with the situation, she supposed it was because he was Seto Kaiba and didn't feel the need to show insecurity. However he was used to a Tea, she just wasn't right now. A Tea he probably saw plenty of times, without clothing. Naked-that thought was strange to her.

She felt kind of bad, because she was sure this wasn't easy for him, though he didn't act like it. He just quickly grabbed some clothes from the closet and left.

* * *

Seto had gotten dressed in one of the guest bath rooms, before going downstairs to make a call. He examined his clothes. He was wearing black pants, and a black muscle shirt. He was surprised his clothes actually matched, because he didn't stick around long enough to notice what he had grabbed. Uncomfortable. That was the exact word to describe this situation. No…not uncomfortable…strange…this was so strange. Normally, he wouldn't have come out of her room for an hour or so, because they would have been caught up in the moment. Now, he would be surprised, if they ever kissed, let alone have sex or anything, related to it. 

He went over to the phone, pressing a button automatically dialing a number of the Delvin's residence. A screen fell from the ceiling and a man wearing a black suit and his black hair was in a ponytail frowned on the screen. "What the hell do you want?"

"Hello, Duke, where is Shirley?"

"None, of your damn business!"

"Oh I take it that the campaign is finally getting to you."

"Fuck you, my campaign is fine!"

"Really, last time I checked you were five percent behind in the polls."

"Why don't you shut your mouth Kaiba!"

"What's going on?" a woman with radiant red hair and bright violet eyes came on the screen behind Duke. "I see," She looked over to her husband, "I think Randall wanted to go over some details of your next press statement." Duke stared at her for a moment, before muttering something as he disappeared.

"Now, that's taken care of, hello Seto." Her violet eyes sparkled as a little small made its way on her face.

"Hello Shirley, how are you?" he asked, starting off slow. He wasn't sure how to explain. "It seems you are the one really running the campaign."

Shirley felt odd about getting a call from Seto, knowing it couldn't be good. He never calls her with any good news. He talks to her yes, but never calls. He didn't care for her husband, and was always afraid Duke would answer the phone. In reality so was she, when Duke and Seto got together, disaster was sure to follow. Now, especially with his campaign, that could be put in jeopardy by any small fiasco. Her husband wasn't always intelligent about things when it came to Seto. The two had competed in business. Also Duke had gone out with Tea for a little bit, so he held some bitter feelings for getting the girl, not that he liked Tea in the way anymore. That was once upon a time. However, they still had the need for some kind of competition, and argued quiet a bit.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately, a frown on her face, and tapping her foot impatiently which he could only hear. This red headed woman always tried to get straight to the point.

"Well," Seto sighed. He still wasn't sure how to explain it "It's Tea," he began nervously running a hand through his hair again.

"What's wrong with Tea? Did she fall? How badly hurt is she hurt? Don't tell me she was in a car accident?" Panic was laced in his voice in Shirley's voice.

"No, she's fine…physically. The reason why I called is because she can't remember anything."

"What?" She raised a brow, confused and somewhat insulted. "There is nothing wrong with that, well even I….,"

"No! Listen to me," he demanded. "She doesn't remember ANYTHING. Shirley, she doesn't remember me ever asking her to marry her. She doesn't remember anything pass the day she had the accident at the dance recital."

"Okay, chill," relieved to find Tea was alright physically, Shirley was back to her sensible self. "Tell me exactly what happened. Did she bump her head on something maybe she just has temporary amnesia."

Seto shook his head "No, she just woke up this morning and was confused as to why she was in bed with me. She was really upset. It was like she thought I had taken advantage of her." As he gave his explanation, he tried to hide the sadness that was inside.

"I see, well," she gazed down at her nails, as she thought about the situation, "Stop by the house and I'll examine her." Seto agreed before telling her goodbye and hanging up the phone.

* * *

He turned around to see Tea looking at him with curiosity. A long leather black skirt hung off her narrow hips and it was complimented with a white sleeveless blouse. A thick white headband held her long brown hair long. She also wore a pair of simple, brown leather sandals. _At least her tastes haven't changed that much, though she usually wears jewel. _Seto noted. 

"Who were you talking to, about me?" she inquired looking him up and down with great interest. He was gorgeous in his black pants, and muscle shirt. However, while the colors seem to contrast well with his light tanned skin, the style seemed a little strange for Kaiba to wear. He always seemed to wear formal clothing and that outfit reminded her of what someone wears to a club. Though, she would have to admit she much prefered him in something like that, then he suits any old day.

"I was talking to doctor Delvin," She was lost a little in her mind. Hmmm…_Delvin…Delvin…Why does that name sound familiar_? Then it hit her, a pain shot through her brain.

"_Tea, will you allow me to take you dinner tonight?" Duke asked sitting next to her and putting his head on her shoulder. _

"_I don't know…" pushing his head away she explained, "I got to help Yugi with the shop since I'm living here and everything I don't think I should…," He grabbed her hand, then gazed into her blue eyes. _

"_What if I send someone over?" _

"_I don't know…I haven't seen you for years and I didn't date you before for very good reasons. I'm not so sure…" _

"_Okay, it doesn't have to be a date, just dinner." _

"_Well, I...," Yugi walked in. _

"_What's going on?" he wondered holding a big box. _

"_Duke wants to have dinner with me." _

"_Oh?" the violet eyed boy seemed a little hurt, but he quickly hid it. "You should, you are always stuck in here helping me. I'll take care of things, if it is just for one night." _

"_I said I send someone over, I can make the call right now." Duke stated holding his cell phone. "Just a friendly dinner, I swear, I'll make no moves." _

_Tea sighed, "Okay, then, make that call." _

"Tea, did you remember something?"

"Yeah um…Duke was begging me to go out to dinner with him. He said it was friendly. Some how I find that hard to believe just as…wait…Duke Delvin is a doctor?" That seemed highly impossible he didn't seem remotely like the type to be a doctor. The only thing that would be stranger than that would be if Joey was a teacher.

Seto roared in laughter, and she was a little taking aback. "Nobody would trust that idiot with a needle." He shook his head, "No, his wife."

"Oh," she replied simply, feeling stupid. He could always make her feel bad about herself. How could she have married this guy? Then again, looking at him, he was very attractive and he seem to sincerely care for her, but still …it seems hard to believe she would have fallen in love with him, maybe Yami, Yugi, or perhaps even Duke, but Seto. It was unbelievable.

He noticed the small frown that appeared on her face, and the signs of discomfort that he body was signally. "Tea, why don't we go for that walk, and then I can introduce or reintroduce to the Devlins," he suggested. She nodded. "Maybe it will help you remember something."

* * *

They strolled through the neighborhood awhile, Tea absolutely loved it. Everything about it! She loved, the beautiful houses, the lovely lawn decorations, and the children that were playing in the playground. "I don't believe that has always been here." She remarked looking at the place that was crawling with adorable children. The children seem to be enjoying climbing over things and running from the each other. 

"No it hasn't. Another one of your passions, you complained about how it was too quiet out here, so you proposed that a playground be built. So after much of your nagging, I gave in and there it is." He waved a hand in the direction of the playground, "A place infected with little brats."

"Why don't you like kids?" she asked as she walked with him.

"It's not that I don't like children, I just know they are brats."

"Oh," she looked down, "but…"

"Alright here we are," he announced stopping and trying to avoid this conversation (as always). She gazed up at the huge mansion. It was white with gold trimming, a fountain in front of it with an angel in the center. There were pink roses everywhere. It was beautiful, she really didn't examine Seto's mansion, so she didn't know how it was compared to her supposed home, but she knew it could definitely compete with it.

Seto knocked on the golden door, and waited for someone to answer. A young maid had opened the door, "Mr. Kaiba and Mrs. Kaiba, I'll tell the mistress you're here."

* * *

Fred watched the couple as they approached Shirley Delvin's home, "I see, looks like everything is going to Mrs. McCall's plan." He noted. Then folding his paper, he pulled out his cell phone. "Yes, tell her it is Fred Ralley calling, I will only hold for about five minutes and that is it." 

Suddenly a voice came on the other end of the line, "Hello, Mr. Ralley," the woman greeted.

"Reina, things seem to be going to plan, she is meeting with Delvin's wife as we speak. How do I know it is for that reason?" He smirked, "I don't know, but how often does Seto bring his wife along to met with Mrs. Delvin at her house unless it is important, besides Chazz told me one of the maids mentioned them acting strange. Yes, I'll tell you more as soon as I find out, of course, he should be receiving the letters in a few days, and of course they are identical to the ones sent before."

* * *

The maid of the Delvin household quickly left to retrieve her Mistress. It felt kind of odd being referred to as Mrs. Kaiba, yet the name felt so familiar to her. It still was unbelievable they were married, though it was starting to sink in. Her thoughts were broken as she felt him grab her hand, leading her to enter the mansion without permission. 

"Wait a minute!" Pulling him in the opposite direction, she felt like a little girl tugging at her father to give her a piece of candy. "She didn't invite us in." He looked at her oddly and then smirked at her.

"The Kaibas don't need an invitation," The remark fell slyly off his lips. Something about that smirk, made her smile, spite of herself. _He really was sexy when he did that, but…_ she regained her composure and frowned at him.

"I don't think that is very polite," she began, "you…"

"I see the little wife is reminding of your manners again," stated a tall lean black haired man. His eyes were a dark green, and he wore a necklace she remembered him always wearing along with his typical outfit of a red shirt and black pants. It was Duke Delvin! Tea realized. He was taller and grown up to be very attractive, not attractive as Seto. Something in her was so proud to have such a gorgeous and rich husband. Though, she still didn't understand why.

"Watch it Duke," Seto snapped. Duke smirked at him. Seto responded with a glare, "I'm here to talk to you wife that is it." Crossing his arms, he glared at him, and Duke did the same, challenging each other.

"Oh and why would Shirley waste her time with you?" Seto muttered something under his breath, and Tea was completely confused looking from one man to the next. Duke was about to say some smart remark, when a woman cascaded down the stairs. Wearing a pantsuit and a smile the red headed woman glared at her husband with violet eyes.

"Because he is my friend, regardless of what you think, DUKE," Duke gazed at his wife. "I think you need to learn some manners as well. How are you going to win the public over, if you can't even be tolerable around Seto." Duke twitched a bit. How dare his WIFE take Seto Kaiba's side! How the hell was he going to win this campaign if she didn't support him. He gave her a cold glare, and then walked back passed her. She rolled her eyes, though there was brief moment when one could see the sadness in her eyes. _Why is he acting so childish? _

"He is in a lovely mood," with its usual grace the sarcasm feel off his lips, as Shirley stood right in front of him. Tea just watched the two. Curiosity took over, as she wondered what kind of relationship Seto had with her. It made her feel dare she admit a little jealous to see they were obviously close.

"Yeah, well… he is just piss because his polls have been down that and he hasn't gotten any lately." Tea was taken aback by the bluntness that came from the red head. Noticing that the wife of Kaiba had been shocked by such a remark from her, Shirley knew something was off.

"What's wrong Tea? You seemed so surprise I would say something like that. It is hard to believe, since we know each other for so long."

"I told you she can't remember anything." Seto glared at her with annoyance. Shirley glanced over at Tea.

"Must be worse than I thought," she thought out loud.

"I know! If anyone can forget your remarks, then we know something is wrong." Kaiba rolled his eyes while Shirley just nodded her head in agreement. Tea looked at the two, they seemed to be really good friends. How was that, when it was obvious Seto couldn't stand Duke?

"Well…why don't you let me take a look at you Tea?" As if she was an experiment, Shirley immediately took in all of the brunette's reactions as she approached her. "And Seto, help yourself to whatever, the maids can help if need to, but I'm sure you can handle it." Shirley winked. Until Tea came, people always took care of things like household chores and preparing supper. Then all the sudden one day he made Tea mad who end up sending the maids home, leaving Seto to figure out how to prepare his own dinner. "We should be done in a few minutes."

Seto nodded, and walked over to fridge, pulling out everything he needed for a rather large sandwich. He was starving because hadn't ate since last night, and it was almost noon. He sat on the light brown leather couch, staring at the theater style screen, not really watching anything. _I hope she'll be okay. Though, if she is my wife, I know she will. She just has to…_

* * *

Tea shivered a bit feeling the cool metal against her skin looking up at Shirley who was intensely examining her. Dr. Delvin was a woman prepare for almost anything, carrying her medical supplies with her; in case of any emergencies arise when she was off duty. Though, this she was not prepared for: there wasn't a sign of anything being wrong…not one. 

"Breathe," she commanded. Tea inhaled, and then exhaled, as Shirley listened to see if anything was off, then she listened to Tea's heartbeat. It was normal. Then she examined Tea's blue eyes, having them follow her fingers. "He was right, your fine physically, and it doesn't seem you hit your head on anything. You probably would have had a mark of some sort." Pulling a stool out and sitting on it she questioned the brunette woman. "So Tea…tell me what is the last thing you remember?"

Well…" The brunette thought back to the very last thing she could recall. Every detail that she could remember she shared with Shirley. "Then everything went black, and I woke up with Seto Kaiba. I feel like I'm in some kind of warped alternate universe," she finished.

"I see," Shirley responded arms crossed, an expression of deep thought was on her face, "Well, I have heard this story before, except the part of you waking up with Seto, and not knowing who he is, of course."

"How could you of…?" Tea looked upward at her.

"That my dear is the interesting part, see you told me that same story, when you were explaining how your feelings for Kaiba began, when you woke in a hospital bed, before all the others arrived, you peaked out to see a familiar figure. He was out in the hall, where you could barely see him, but you did. He didn't want you to know he cared even the slightest bit. When you confronted him about it, he told you it was only for Mokuba's sake, however you knew better. I mean it took much longer for you two together, but that was the first spark." Shirley finished.

Author's Commentary: Honestly, I don't how I feel about this, but I don't like some of the ideas that I have to smooth this story over.


	3. The Reversed World Breaks My Heart

_Author's Note_: I know a lot of you lost interest and that's okay, but I'm still going to write this, because I think it will make me a better writer and I know I have some new people so I don't want to disappoint them.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Yugi-oh

**Differences**: Not much, Fred and Chazz meet, A little background on Chazz.

**Wouldn't Fall for you in a million Years**:

**Chapter 3**

_ The Reversed World Breaks My Heart_

* * *

"So this has already happened?" Tea asked, confused. How could it have? She was still in year 2004, wasn't she? But then again, her body did look older, not one of a teenager at all. "What year is it?" And a sad smile revealed itself on Shirley's face.

"Tea, it is okay to be scared," gently putting a hand on Tea's shoulder, she tried to reassure the woman. "I know it feels like you just had been thrown in to a random place, but I assure…."

"What year is it?" Tea jumped up and glared at the red head who just let out a sigh. It was very easy to see that not everything had quite registered in Tea's brain. A part of her still denied any of what was happening. Shirley stood up then got down at eye level with Tea, she blew a strand of red hair away with an expression of frustration.

"Stubborn as any Kaiba I know," she stated, "It is year 2011. Seven years from your accident and a little less than seven from your graduation. You and Seto Kaiba have been married for three years now, and you are 25 years old." The spunky red head braced herself for what was going to happen.

Tea stood still for a moment; she felt herself going weak so she slowly sat back down on the stool. Staring at the floor in complete shock, "I…I… am 25?" she questioned. "And I've been married for three years? Three years…?! How…did that happened?" She gazed up at Shirley for an answer.

"Well… even medical science can't explain love. Why should I be able to? Especially with you two! I know it was nothing short of miracle!" A soft sigh escaped her lips as she looked dreamily up at the picture above Tea's head. "But that is the way love has always been, I suppose I go with the 'opposites attract' theory." She continued to admire the beautiful image of Duke's hand around her waist, green eyes gazing at her as if she was his whole world. _Wonder if I still am I? _She shook her head. _I need to focus on Tea right now_she tought, directing her attention right back towards the brunette who was asking her something.

"Do I have any children?" she asked nervously, trying to recall if she saw little Kaibas wandering around the premises, though she hadn't imagined he could have put them in daycare and that thought broke her heart. _How could a mother forget her own children? Then again, didn't __my __parents forget me__? B__ut I would never… I'm not like them… am I? __Am I __really missing seven years of life?_

"No, you never won that argument with Seto." Shirley stated firmly. This delivered some relief and disappointment for Tea. "The closest thing you have is his kid brother, who is practically an adult now, and your ballet class."

"Oh," the sadness evident in her voice earning her a gentle sympathetic smile from Shirley. A lot of women understood this feeling. It wasn't uncommon for a woman to want a child, though it didn't make it easier to deal with the desire. The desperation had gnawed at Shirley from time to time.

"Don't feel bad, I haven't won that battle with Duke either." Tea smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm kind of glad, I don't have to worry about upsetting the children," she began, "but I always thought I would have a couple of kids… I guess. I never really thought about it, but I… can't understand why Seto wouldn't want a child either… I mean, from what I've seen, the only person he was kind to and watched out for was Mokuba."

* * *

Fred and Chazz met at their normal meeting place at exactly 4:00 pm that day. They were sitting in a café where the Kaiba's never went to because it wasn't very luring for the rich, also a place where Reina McCall wouldn't dare come to. It was located across from the police station and little Mrs. McCall was paranoid considering she was wanted for murder and supposed to be dead.

"So you told me everything was going as planned?" Chazz began sipping on the coffee.

"Yes, I just need to put another link in our chain," The red head stated with a grin, before taking a bite of his burger.

"Your sister," the black-spiked haired man supplied. "That's going to be a tough link to put in this chain of events, my old friend."

"I know, but it wouldn't be fun if it wasn't."

"Her husband is running for mayor, she isn't going to want to jeopardize that."

"Of course not, but her friend is going to be worth the risk."

"Are you trying to ruin the one thing your sister has going for her."

"No, I'm trying to save it. And what about you? Mokuba is the only other friend you have."

"How? And Mokuba was always part of the plan."

"Of course, friendship has always been a calculation to you, just like love. That is why we work together so well. You'll see. Now, how is the forging of the letters going?" Chazz smirked.

"Perfectly."

* * *

Seto had made his way up the stairs at this point, worried just as much he was curious about Tea's condition. He leaned in close into the door._ What the hell has that woman told __my __wife when __I wa__sn't around?_ It was something all men probably wondered about, though most assumed it was gossip. Shirley and Tea were women of class, so it couldn't be that; it was going to be fun to find out. Before, Tea would always catch him if he was listening in, but now, he could get away with it. Lingering guilt or not, he couldn't let this chance pass. 

Shirley laughed a tiny bit, "I can give you two main reasons. He probably would tell you that it's not true, but I know for the fact these are the real reasons. I know this because the two will never admit it, but Duke and Seto have a lot more in common than they like to believe they have." She began, Tea listening intently. Seto scoffed at the idea of being compared to Duke. It was the worse insult anyone could come up with.

"Okay, number one reason: he is scared." Confusion was evident on Tea's face. She thought he was so good with his little brother.

Kaiba hated being referred to being afraid of something. There were few things he could think of that he was afraid of: losing Tea, losing Mokuba, and being a father.

"I know what you are thinking, and the reason is he has taken care of Mokuba for most of his life, but not all of it. He doesn't know what to do around a baby."

Tea blinked for a moment, then thought about it. It made sense. "Yeah, I guess that could be true, but wouldn't we both be learning?" She replied.

"Men are so stubborn and prideful, especially ones like him." She waved a hand. "He doesn't want to look like an idiot, even though he has several times, already." A loud laugh escaped her lips as an old memory came to mind, Tea tilted her head trying to figured out what was so funny.

Outside of the door Seto pleaded: _Don't tell her. Don't tell her. Damn it! I swear I'll kill you Shirley Delvin, friends or not, if you tell her. Please__ God__ don't let her tell her__. P__lease_.

"What's so funny?" Tea finally asked, making the loud laughter become a roar that brought on tears of joy along with a pain in her side. Footsteps were heard, quickly making there way up the stairs. Seto glared at the slim male figured in a business suit. Duke had heard her from down stairs. He came running to see what the heck was going on.

Glaring back at Seto, "What the hell…?" Duke began, Seto gave him an 'I'll kill you, if you don't shut up' glare, that didn't phase him none. It just made him curious, so he shut up and leaned next to the door.

"Seto will kill me," Shirley announced, "but it is such a good story, and it is kind of sweet too, but it is so funny!"

Seto turned towards Duke with an ice cold glare. "I'll kill your wife if she tells that story." It surprised Delvin for a moment because it was rare that Shirley pissed Seto off, but he just smirked.

"Must be really good," Duke replied, leaning in closer. Seto pushed him aside, and Duke pushed back. "Don't mess with me Kaiba!" Seto just gave a silent humpf and all the sudden, the two heard the women laughing hysterically.

"No, not Seto Kaiba, no way! Oh my gosh!" Tea wiped away of tear of joy. In a way, Seto was glad to hear her laughter, he had been so worried about her, but the idea what she could be laughing at scared the hell out of him. "He really must love me to do something like that," she added. _Oh God, she didn't tell her the time that I… _

"Yeah, and everybody in the whole stadium heard him too! Oh and he almost went to jail for disrupting the peace." _She did. Damn her! _

"It's official: I'm going to kill your wife, Duke," he stated, turning his attention to the dark-haired man.

"Yeah, well I think she'll kick your ass before you get a chance," he remarked. Seto sighed.

"I hate to say it but you're probably right," Kaiba admitted. Duke was completely taken aback; Seto had to check to make sure he was still breathing. Then he directed his attention towards the door.

"I wish I could remember that," a sad voice interrupted both their thoughts. Both men's hearts broke at such a depressed voice. "I think I could love that Seto Kaiba, but the one I remember was so cruel… so cold… and I don't know how I could ever love him." Two pairs of blue eyes were filled with tears. Seto walked away from the door, not wanting Duke to see him cry. For once in his life, Duke was being understanding, the green-eyed man just stood there watching him go.

Tea wiped the tears away. "What's the other reason?" Tea asked eagerly. Shirley's sad smile turned into a grin, she knew Duke was listening in again.

"Well you and I both married rich men who are used to getting what they want, and not sharing."

"Huh?" Tea looked confused. Shirley laughed a little at Tea's expression.

"Well, let me put it plain and simple: Seto is being selfish and he doesn't want to share you anymore than he already has to. He has to share you with your friends, dance students, and anytime you decide to do some kind of charity project." Tea understood what she was saying. A child would take even more time away from 'them'. It seems that, whoever this Tea she was supposed to be, she may have wanted children but loved Seto enough to live without them. It seems this Tea really didn't have a choice. If he was dead set on not having kids, the only way she would have a child without convincing him was to leave him. She really couldn't see herself doing that now, let alone if she really loved Seto. Maybe there was still a way to… Tap, Tap... Tea heard a light tap from outside the door.

"I think I hear someone outside," Tea stated. _Oh Damn! She is already remembering how to hear me no matter how little noise I make_Seto thought. He had only left for a moment to wipe his tears away and came back, hoping to hear something nice after that.

Duke took off, there was no way he was going to let his wife catch him and so Seto started to take off too, but didn't get enough of a head start before… "You were listening in on us!" Tea exclaimed, opening the door and glaring at him.

"Uh…uh," Seto stuttered, stepping back. Tea looked pretty upset. Of course, to her it is the first time he has done it. Before she lost her memory, she just would have called his name, then he would have said 'damn it', then she would laugh and he would walk away.

"Duuuuuuukkkkkkke!" Shirley screamed, "I'm sure you were out here too! I heard your footsteps taking off before Seto's." A smile could almost be seen under that angry frown of the red-headed woman. She stomped her foot before trudging her way down the stairs, leaving the other couple alone.

Tea was still glaring at Seto and he was still trying to figure out what to say. "Well, I don't have to…," he began, but stopped when he saw Tea cringing in pain. Down on her knees, she grasped her head. He knelt next to her, "Tea?…Tea…Tea!"

"It hurts… It hurts…!" She cried out loud. Then her mind zoned out from the world she was in, and into another time:

"_Seto, why the hell do you keep spying on me when you know I'll catch you?" she scolded, blue eyes gazing downward at him as he had pulled himself off the ground. Brushing off all the leaves and dirt off his suit__ he tried to maintain all of his dignity among all the old women sitting around the white table__ sipping on exotic tea __and__ discussing their daughters and sons__ progress in dancing classes who were now trying to not laugh at him. Shaking her head__ Tea questioned as she tapped her pink heels, "What I am going to do with you?" __H__er delicate pale hands were on her hips, as her blue eyes stared angrily at him._

_Oh__ the way a mind of a Kaiba works when he is in trouble.__ He wasn't going to go down without some kind of attempt of retaining his pride. He smirked and leaned into her ear__ seductively whispering, "I bet you can come up with something, maybe something including a red lacy bra and red bikini underwear." _

"_Seto Kaiba__" She exclaimed, blushing__. T__he old women burst out laughing__ they had a good idea what a man like Seto had said in such a situation and it was highly entertaining to think about __what it would be __to be young again__ "Oh__ sometimes I really don't know what to do with you!"_

_Seto just smirk__ed__ at her before grabbing her chin and giving her a long lasting kiss. "I'm sorry, I'm leaving now__" She watched him go, and laughed. The last thing she thought was__ 'Maybe sometime I'll do that, but not tonight. I'm going to make him suffer a bit. Damn, I love it when he begs. '_

* * *

Tea opened her eyes to see a concerned Shirley, Duke, and of course her husband. "Are you alright, Honey?" He asked. She gazed up at him, blinking her eyes a bit surprised. Did Seto Kaiba really say 'Honey'? She took in her surroundings: she was in a bedroom, a soft silky white comforter was under her. Noting there were several pictures of her with Seto or with her students, she thought: _W__ow__! T__hey are adorable, I bet my kids would be… _She shook her head then noted the pictures of her and Shirley. 

"Where am I?"

"Your favorite guest room you come here when you and Seto have a fight, from time to time." Shirley explained.

"Oh, can I just I stay here then?" Tea asked without thinking. She was much more comfortable around Duke and Shirley than Seto. No, that wasn't true: she was becoming too comfortable with Seto, too fast! Remembering how she felt in his arms.

Seto held the pain inside. It tore him in two. What did he expect? In high school they hated each other, she was a dorky cheerleader and she thought he was a rich jerk? It was understandable that she was completely confused, but he hated it. Tea was his wife. She was supposed to be with him, not with Shirley, certainly not near Duke, worst of all, what would happen if Yugi… _That twerp of the hearts better stay away from my wife! _

"No!" Shirley replied firmly. "It is better you try to live the life that you do when you remember. If you try to run away from it, it will bite you in the ass, believe me I know. It will help you, giving your memory a jog to stay with your husband. But I believe it already has, hasn't?"

Tea nodded slowly, she didn't want to admit that Shirley was right. She was already remembering things, the thing was did she want to remember? Did she want to let herself remember how to love Seto Kaiba? But something told her that her heart was already in it, her mind just needed to catch back up. "Yeah, I think I had a flashback, but I'm not sure."

She began to pull herself up, and Seto grabbed her hand gently pulling her out of the bed. She found herself wanting to fall into him, as she gazed into beautiful melted ice blue eyes. "Did you ever fall out of tree, during some sort of meeting?"

Shirley could barely keep her laughter in. "He has fallen out of a tree multiple times!" She pointed out. Seto gave her a glare, and Duke smirked.

He loved to see Seto suffer. Well, not extremely painfully so he did feel sorry for him this time—though there was no way he'd let anybody know that. If it was one thing Seto did well, besides running a company, it was taking care of those precious to him, and he treated Tea like a queen. Duke had done it himself to win Shirley's heart, however she practically demanded it, but if his wife forgot the love they shared and could only see bad things in him, he'd feel like his world ended. _How is Seto standing strong__I want to break, Shirley and I are falling apart, ever since I started this campaign. _

"Yeah I did," Seto admitted. The slender brunette then leaned into his ear, and asked him, "Did you make some remark about red lacy bra and bikini?" He blushed, but nodded. Shirley smirked, she wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it had to be good if Seto was turning red.

"Well," she shoved the two down the stairs, "Duke and I have to get ready for another party." Violet eyes rolled, Seto frowned when he saw that expression on the red head's face. "I'm fine, anyhow, you two can come if Tea is up for it, but I have a few things to get done before that happens so I need you to go and bring her by the office. When you can, and I'll run some test." Shirley called from the top of the stairs. Kaiba nodded in acknowledgement and turned the knob with Tea right behind.

Silence drove a wall in between them, driving them both insane as they headed to the mansion. Seto was so desperate just to touch her. He wanted so much to hold her hand, but was that too fast? But it was just her hand, not a kiss. _Damn it! I'm a Kaiba! _He slowly moved his hand towards her, brushing his against hers, and she didn't jump so he gently put her hand in his. She didn't move it.

Tea took in a deep breathe. At first completely surprised and frightened. Her heart beat faster and faster, but the feeling was so familiar to her, her hand in his. She never thought, it seemed like yesterday to her, she would have been holding his hand and it probably was. A smile spread across her lips, and Seto smirked with pleasure.

* * *

When they entered the house, she was shocked to see a boy of about 15 was stretched out on the leather white couch. He no longer had long spiky hair, but short black hair, with a few spikes. He looked so much like his older brother. "Mokuba," she stated amazed,

"You're so grown up." It didn't occur to her that she probably already had seen him like this a thousand times and it shouldn't have surprised her, but it did.

Mokuba looked over to his beautiful sister-in-law and smirked. "Oh wow sis, really," he replied sarcastically, "I must be doing good today. This is the first time you make any reference to maturity when you are talking to or about me."

Tea was confused, she was just complimenting him and yet he appeared to be insulted. "I didn't mean…" She stuttered letting go of Seto's hand.

Seto gently put an arm around her shoulder. "He was teasing you, sweetheart," he softly explained. She blushed for two reasons: her misunderstanding of Mokuba, and the fact Seto was calling her Sweetheart.

Mokuba quickly sat up. "Of course I was teasing," he stated and he raised a brow. "Did you think I was seriously offended?" Now he was the confused one. _What's going on here? _

"I…I..." her face reddened even more. The blue carpet imprinted with white diamonds was very intriguing at the moment because her eyes were completely focused on it.

"What's wrong with you, sis?" Mokuba wondered.

Tea didn't dare look up. She felt so silly. Why couldn't she tell he was kidding with her? That he wasn't intentionally trying to offend her?

"Tea?" Blue met blue, when she gazed over to Seto. "Have you eaten yet?" Seto asked gently. She shook her head no. "Carla!" He shouted, making a maid stumble out quickly, fixing the loose buttons on her white blouse.

"Yes sir?" She looked up with green eyes. Her black hair was pulled back in a messy bun. He frowned at her slightly. He knew what she had been up to, then he looked over to Mokuba. "Was Chazz here?" he questioned. The younger Kaiba nodded. That explained everything, Seto really wished Mokuba wouldn't hang out with the man.

Chazz Tarson was five years older than Mokuba, and came with a lot of bad habits, including his tendency to burn through women like they were wood for his fire of love. At least the man wasn't into drugs or drinking, and his little brother was more steady in his relationships. Must have been because of Tea and him... But he still didn't like Chazz. The man grew up in a tough neighborhood, though he seemed sweet enough. Yet, Seto knew there had to be a dark side. Tea had said that Seto should let Mokuba choose his own friends, but Seto was his big brother. Wasn't it his job to meddle in? However, none of the police background checks revealed anything more than a speeding ticket or two.

Seto shook his head then put his focus back on his wife and his expression softened when he gazed up her. "Go with Carla and she'll get you whatever you want!" he explained and Carla left with Tea trailing behind.

"Scoot over," Kaiba commanded. Mokuba responded by putting his feet flat on the floor and moved over. Sitting next to his brother, Mokuba's difference in height by a couple inches was apparent, "Mokuba…" Seto searched for the words to explain the situation. He still had to understand it himself. How do you tell someone that his sister-in-law doesn't remember even becoming his new sister?

"Is Tea okay? Are you alright?" Mokuba was starting to fill with worry. Something told him this wasn't about helping him surprise his wife on their anniversary. He watched his brother take a long, deep breathe.

"Physically yes, but… See… Well… She has…" Seto met his brother's eager gaze. He decided to just be blunt. He never had been good words. "She has forgotten seven years of her life, she thinks she is still eighteen."

Mokuba was surprised, at first he thought Seto was kidding. The serious expression however and the tone of his voice told the younger Kaiba differently. "But how? When?"

"I'm not sure exactly what happened, she just woke up this morning, and well, couldn't remember anything. She freaked out at the sight of me," Seto replied.

"Well, can't say I blame her," he teased. Seto glared. "Okay, I get it, that is really bad. Tomorrow is your…" Mokuba began, but he didn't have to finish, Seto knew exactly where he was going. Tomorrow, Tea would be a Kaiba for officially four years.

Mokuba gave his brother a sympathetic smile. "Do you want me to tell the others?" he asked. Seto thought deeply, normally Seto would be the one to inform the others. This situation required a certain touch Seto didn't have, since he really didn't care for Yugi and the others.

"If you would that would be great," he replied. Mokuba nodded and pulled himself up. "What are you doing?" Seto was surprised "You don't have to tell them now."

"I know," he agreed, "but I have to met Melissa for a project, in about half an hour. Then I'm introducing my girlfriend to Chazz. Besides," he gave his big brother a famous Kaiba smirk, "when I'll finally tell them I'm sure it will take a long time to explain it to them."

Seto nodded in agreement. He was, although he wouldn't show it, slightly disappointed. It was so strange how things changed. He could understand Tea's uncomfortableness. When he was in high school he didn't have any clue he ever fall for Tea. Well, that wasn't completely true; he was a little attracted to her towards the end of their senior year. Anyhow, he also had ignored Mokuba a lot, always busy with work. Now it was Mokuba who was too busy for him. He was always canceling dinners and meetings with him. He also seek Chazz's approval more than Seto's, though Seto did meet the girlfriend first.

* * *

Shirley ran a hand against the soft purple silk of the dress hanging in the closest, staring at it for a moment. "Do I really used to envy the women who didn't have to steal these? I guess that was when I thought I'd never be a…" 

"Trophy wife," a voice finished for her. She turned swiftly to see a man in blue jeans, a loose green shirt, curly red locks, and piercing blue eyes.

"Fred," the name escaped harshly on her lips.

* * *

Mokuba cringed at his own stupidity. _Why did I volunteer for this? _He was sitting on a stool in Serenity's living room and was about to blow his top, a little annoyed with all the remarks being made. They wouldn't shut up! Everyone was offering their own explanations. Some were reasonable: "Maybe she bumped her head or…" Serenity began to suggest random ideas, while others were... Well, Joey, who was sitting by his wife on a multi-colored couch, had the dumbest idea of all: "Maybe she is the past Tea that has come to future," he suggested. Everybody just stared at him. 

Mai looked at him with her lovely violet eyes. "Darling," she stated sweetly, and Joey knew what she was going to say wasn't going to be good. "Leave the talking to me, it will make you look smarter." He didn't answer anything, but just sat there looking really angry and annoyed. "Anyway, maybe she forgot it because Seto did something to her and…"

"No way! Seto would never hurt Tea," Serenity exclaimed. Joey looked at his wife, not sure. He didn't like Seto very much, but he knew he would never hurt Tea.

"I'm not saying intentionally he would, but usually it takes a traumatic event for someone to forget what happened to them," Mai explained herself.

Yugi and Tristian just sat back and enjoyed the whole show, and Mokuba let the Kaiba in him show. "But not seven years! Now everybody be quiet, and I'll explain everything."

"Okay, first of all, she didn't bump her head," he began, and everyone began chatting. "Second!" He stated loudly, "Seto hasn't done anything out of the ordinary to upset Tea, so that is out. Now, before everyone starts to offer anymore reasons, Doctor Delvin will examine her Monday and we will know then. Now until then, don't pester Tea, it will probably upset her. Be careful what you say. Realize that while she knows she is 25, she only has memories until she was 18, so there is a lot she won't know and understand."

"Wait a minute!" Yugi exclaimed. "She doesn't remember anything about her and Seto's relationship?" Mokuba shook his head No. "What about anybody else?"

"I don't think she had any boyfriends before she got out of high school" Mokuba replied hesitantly, was it a good thing to share with an ex-fiancé still in love with his ex. "So now she doesn't remember any other relationships, besides friendships."

"Wait a minute! Does she know Mai and Joey are together?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know, she might. When did you guys get together?" he looked over to the blonde couple.

"A few weeks before Tea's accident," Mai replied, "so she should."

"Okay, why did you ask Serenity?" Mokuba looked over to her.

"Well, maybe they would be the best candidates to give Tea's memory a jog," she began.

"Are you crazy? Tea and I weren't exactly friends after high school!" she exclaimed. Remembering all the times they argue about her and Yugi's relationship.

"True, but she doesn't remember those conflicts, besides she is already used to you two being together. So marriage wouldn't be a big change. You guys are sort of like the first major change in her life, like a transition." She explained.

"Okay, so?"

"So you two might be the ones to help jog her memory, you'd be the smaller leap," Mokuba finished for Serenity.

"You want us, no scratch that," Mai corrected, "me to spend time with her." Everyone nodded all together. Well, Yugi was slow about it. There were doubts lingering in his mind about something. _I didn't think it would actually work and this wasn't what I had wanted at all. _

Joey just sat there, not saying a word. If he did, he might get hurt. He knew Tea argued with Mai a lot in the past, he bet that wasn't going to change memory or no memory. Mai was Mai. Tea was Tea. This was going to be interesting. The only thing he could think to say were all insulting, and refered to Mai's poor relationship with Tea.

* * *

Tea sat in the center of the kitchen. She was at a round oak table which the maids usually ate at. She was picking at a chicken salad, but she was practically inhaling fries. She was kind of content for a moment. There was no confusion. she knew one thing would never change: she would always loved her fries. 

Seto decided to check on Tea. He cracked the kitchen door open to see she was eating fries. Good! He thought at least that was one thing he could always count on. Tea saw his blue eyes peek through the door. She was reminded of the problem he had pointed out about her weight. She felt uncomfortable and insecure with Seto in the room. She wondered if she still worried about her weight now that she was married to Seto. She pushed her fries away. She started eating her chicken salad, even though she really wanted to eat her fries.

Seto was a little confused at her behavior. He pushed the door open. She didn't look up at him. "What is wrong? Aren't you going to finish your fries?" He sat across from her, and he brought his hand to her face, gently turning it to face him, but she turned it quickly away.

"I…I..." her face began to become redder, "just don't want them anymore," she replied a little mad. He sighed.

"But you love fries," like it was instinct to him, he brushed a hair from her face and then gently caressed her cheek. She pushed his hand away. "Sorry," he softly apologized.

She was surprised by it at first, but then anger hit her. "You should be!" She wasn't sure what was going on with her, but all this confusion of emotion was driving her insane. Just a moment ago they were holding hands, but the day before he was arguing with her and insulting her. "You were the one who said I was fat!" she screamed. All her hatred towards the Seto he once was now being taking out on the Seto who was madly in love with her.

Seto was taken aback and his natural defense was to say that it was a long time ago. Then he recalled how it felt like yesterday to her. He couldn't understand why she even cared about his opinion. Clearly, she was a beautiful woman. Had he really caused that much pain for her, with just a few words?

He pushed her fries back at her. "You were always pretty, didn't you know that?" he caressed her face. "You wouldn't have a rich man, no several men rich men lusted after you as I recall if you weren't." Tea was surprised. Yes, she remembered Duke, but several other men had wanted her. Rich men. She was beautiful. "And you should never have been insecure about that," he began, "especially since the remarks came from a jerk like me. Don't even think about using the fact you were single in high school as an excuse for you feeling ugly. A lot of guys wanted to be with you, but you had other priorities," he pointed out. Tea looked into those eyes that at one time seem to be nothing but ice. Somehow now they had melted. The pain, anger, and sadness that once covered those eyes were now replaced by a slight twinkle. He knew her so well: her fears, joys, and everything. Did she know him that well? Did she know all the things that scared the great Kaiba? Was she the one who made those blue eyes seem so full of joy? She didn't know.

"I'm going to work on some paper work and leave you alone with your fries." Then sudden a pain in her head jolted. She fell over backwards. "Sweetheart," he called, coming to her aid. She was once again out of touch with this time, and fell into another:

"_Do you really find me beautiful?" she wondered. Tea was so surprise that Seto would say such a thing. He had always been so cruel to her, and now she didn't know. She knew she was putting herself in a dangerous position. In less than two months she would be married to Yugi however, she always had a secret thing for Seto, ever since the accident. Something deep inside of her had hoped to see that side of him again__ his heart, not the frozen one, but the warm beating heart that cared for Mokuba, and had compassion for others._

"_Yes," he whispered. He felt so strange. Vulnerable, he was leaving himself that way just for her to see. Why? He was admitting to something he had been afraid of for a long time__ his attraction to Tea. Tea, the bubbly cheerleader of Yugi's gang, the one he insulted, and the one who was engaged to Yugi. He was supposed to be in love with Serenity, not wondering if something could happen between him and her._

"_Really__ I guess it is a fact then, if you say so," she smiled. He gave her a light smile, and began to walk__ "Wait, please don't go," she called. He didn't know why, but he stopped__ "Do you want to __grab some lunch with me__?" _

_He should have said __no__, but sometimes you can't argue with your heart. "Sure, but let me buy, I have the money to spare."_

"_Okay, but you better have a lot, because I can eat a lot of fries," she joked. He walked by her side, and resisted the urge to grab her hand._

Tea looked up at those eyes again. "I was engaged to Yugi?" She questioned.

* * *

**_Author's Commentary:_**

Apparently, according to my sweet editor I shouldn't have ended it there. I ended it at a cliff hanger! Oh dear, some you may no what happens next others are going to scream update, but just so you need next chapter is full of flashbacks of Tea and Seto, probably one of my favorites, romance, romance! Ah so what did you think of this chapter?


	4. One Step at a Time

I Wouldn't Fall for you in a Million Years

**Notes:** This chapter is pretty much the same as the original. There is very little revision done here.

**Chapter Four: One Step at a Time**

Seto didn't say anything at first; he just held out his hand and helped her back on her feet. When she was resettled into a chair, he answered her question. "Yes, and you even lived with him for awhile. You helped him and his grandpa in exchange for food, shelter and clothes. You didn't have a back up plan, after your dreams fell apart. You had to play everything by ear."

"So after I lived with Yugi so long we grew closer and I thought I had fallen in love with you," Tea finished for him.

Seto shook his head. "No, actually you never thought you were in love. The truth is you didn't know if you could believe in such a foolish thing as love. You were bitter, even though you were able to put on a face of grand happiness for everyone else. You still were the cheerleader, helping out whenever you could, though you were probably completely miserable."

"So…how do you know I didn't believe in love anymore? What happened exactly? I mean, how did it end with Yugi and begin between you and me?"

Seto contemplated on whether or not to tell her; it could be more upsetting, but the selfish part of him won over, he wanted her to know who they were to each other, and that she was now the only thing at equal value with his brother. "Well" Seto began, "we never really began anywhere, there were just some moments leading into trouble, but all of them leading to that one moment when you became mine. It started after a year of living with Yugi, when he proposed. I am not aware of everything that happened," he sat down in a chair next to her, "but you did tell me about what happened after we had been married for awhile." He had her complete attention and she looked up with such desire of knowledge that made Seto smirk a bit, she appeared to be like a child these days:

_Tea stuffed some more cards on the top shelf. The place was a lot bigger now, than it was a couple __of __years ago. Well… actually it wasn't even the same shop. The shop had been relocated into a bigger space about __one__ year ago. Yugi and his Grandpa had somehow managed to get enough cards sold to afford the large building and live a decent life, one w__h__ere they weren't to wealthy, but a life without worries when concerning financial burdens._

_She had been working all day and had done nothing but put box after box of cards on shelves. The size of the place amazed her everyday. It was astonishing that last year she was in a tiny shop stacking similar boxes. Now__ here she was__ stacking boxes again. A sad feeling overcame her__ would she __keep__ stacking boxes for the rest of her life__She was l__ost in her thoughts when she had heard__ "Tea!" __A__ loud screech escaped her lips as she almost fell off the ladder__ trying to hold onto a box of card sets. She gripped __on __the metal rung and regain__ed__ her balance. Yugi looked up with his beautiful violet eyes. She smiled down at him, "What's up?" Without any warning or hint, Yugi asked something that changed everything._

_He dropped down on one knee, "Will you marry me?" he asked__ looking up at her. It wasn't romantic at all, but it was very surprising. She couldn't believe it and__ from the shock, she lost her balance__ once again__. This time she wasn't fast enough to grab the ladder, and fell right into Yugi's arms. "So," gazing into her blue eyes, "What is your answer? I know it may be sudden and completely unlike me to ask out of the blue, but everyone knows we were meant to be __together__, so why should we wait any longer?"_

"_What?" she questioned still in a state of disbelief. Pulling herself out of his arms she made her way towards the loose cards to pick them up, not answering him. _

"_You don't have to do that," he told her, as he bent down to help. He picked up some cards as she picked the rest up, keeping her eyes on the floor, not making contact with his violet ones. The shock was wearing off and everything was sinking in: Yugi really did ask her to marry him. Not knowing what to say, she took the last package of cards __and __put them __back__ into the box. "I can get that," Yugi told her, as she picked up the box, and he then tried to take it away from her. _

_However, she clung tightly to the box. "No__ you do so much already, I can handle it," insisting as she kept away from him. __Tea climbed__ back on the ladder, and she still was not giving an answer. How do you tell someone who is dear to you that you don't believe in much anymore, let alone love, but __that __you don't want marriage without love? Yugi stood there__ not sure what to do or say. Tea knew she shouldn't leave him without an answer. He was probably already confused by her behavior, "I'll think about it," she told him softly, still not looking at him as she disappeared to get some more boxes to stack. She didn't see it, but he gave a big smile._

_For a__ long time the thoughts had haunted her, going back and forth. She always came to the same question: Did she love him? It didn't take long for her to realize she didn't. However she would go through with it because to her__ love was just like another dream that couldn't be caught. It would be for the best. Yugi was her best friend and would take good care of her, it was all she needed__ right? She would never probably be completely satisfied, but who was she to ask for more? Yugi was a nice guy, had a decent job, and took her in, even though she had nothing to offer. Her decision was final she was going to be Mrs. Tea Muto._

_She straightened her skirt and examined herself, wanting to look nice when she __would give __him her answer. She knew he would be happy. __W__hat she wanted was to make him happy, because she never would be._

_When she entered the room, all eyes where on her. She guessed everyone had known about his proposal and wanted to know the answer. They all __were sitting __in his living room with eagerness._

_Joey and Mai had been married for a couple months, while everybody else was still single. Well, Serenity was starting a relationship with Seto, and for some reason Tea was a little __j__ealous __(t__hough, she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself)__ She took a deep breath, "Hey guys, what you are doing here?" she asked, knowing perfectly well what they were doing there._

_Yugi came in from the back; he was wearing a tux and held a red rose, along with a small black box. Her eyes widened. Was this another proposal? He started to get on one knee. Ah indeed it was._

"_Tea," he shyly whispered, "Will you marry me?" He held out the box. He stared at the floor, so nobody could notice his blushing, but they did anyhow. She looked down at him. There was no backing out now. She smiled, and took the box, pulled out the small diamond ring, then slipped it on her finger. It was a lovely jewel. A small and humble diamond was on the small silver band. It was square and held tightly by the metal. _

"_Yes," Yugi's eyes shot up with joy. He stood up and she had to __bend __down for him to kiss her on the cheek. Serenity jump with joy and gave Tea a hug. Tristian just gave Yugi a hand shake and Tea a small peck on the cheek, then told them __see you later__. Duke just said congratulations and left. Joey patted Yugi on the back, and hugged Tea. Mai however__ didn't do anything on those things__. S__tanding up calmly, the blond walked over to Tea. Nobody saw it coming: __s__he slapped Tea__'s face_

"_You fool__" she yelled, before walking out the door. Joey followed yelling at her, wondering why the hell she just slapped his friend. Tea__'s fingers feathered across__ her __injured__ cheek and stood there__ shocked._

"_I can't believe she did that!" Yugi exclaimed, "Did you guys have a fight I didn't know about__" Tea didn't answer; she just walked to the kitchen to get some ice._

_Tea and Mai never got along after that. It took awhile, before Tea found out why she was so angry. When she did, she wished she had never known. Mai knew her too well:_

"_Why do you hate me all __of a __sudden__!" Tea exclaimed as they had another cat fight. Tea was in a sky blue dress and Mai a sparkle green dress. They were supposed to be inside with the rest of the guests, celebrating Tea's engagement. She however duke__d__ it out __and__left __Yugi to tend to everybody while she once again __tried to settle things __with Mai. _(I change the sentence because the expression 'duke out' wasn't well used, I think that now it's better)

"_YOU are __a__ stupid bitch!" Mai screamed, "You think I hate you__" she stood there with glaring violet eyes. Her green dress had dirt on the bottom; her heels had broken off somehow during all the arguing._

"_Well, if you don't hate me, then why __have __you __been __so mean to me, lately?" Tea wondered, "I don't know what I did wrong__" _

"_I feel sorry for you," Mai began, "and Yugi is a great guy, and you are a great person too, but what you are doing is wrong!"_

_Tea was confused, "What?"_

"_You don't love him, I know that, and you know that __too__, but he doesn't. You're taking advantage of his kind heart. You shouldn't take his chance of true love just because you can't find yours!" she shrilled._

_Tea had never thought about it that way before. She took a deep breathe and then began to rethink the whole situation over, thinking how selfish she was being, but her thoughts were interrupted, "Tea," she turned to see Yugi running out of the building__ "Are you alright?" he asked__ trying to catch his breathe. When he saw Mai, he understood everything._

"_Fine" she stated, "I'll be __back__ in a minute," she told him, waving him away. Yugi__ not wanting to get in between Mai and Tea in case they went at again, left._

_Mai and Tea glared at each other. Neither sure what to say next, Tea __finally __spoke up__ "I'm doing this…because it will make him happy, and that is all. I__'ve__ never meant to steal away his chance __of __true love. I believe I am giving it to him; because maybe__ just maybe…he is not my true love, but maybe I am his." The blonde shook her head in disappointment, and walked past her. There was no way she was going __to__ change Tea's mind by arguing. She had to take drastic measures, but what? She wondered._

_

* * *

Mai had just come from her favorite store. The day had been so beautiful; she couldn't help but enjoy it by a shopping spree. She had a few items, which means about 30 items of jewelry and clothes, all being carried by her husband. She didn't pay attention, when she walked into a tall figure._

"_Watch it__ Mutts!" the voice exclaimed. There was only one __person __that __voice __could belong to: Seto Kaiba. Of course, he would ruin such a wonderful day, she thought._

_Joey was about to snap__ he hated when he was called a mutt but to call his wife one was just unacceptable__. Yet, _(I changed the world since you already used 'but')_before he could open his mouth__ Mai got to Seto first._

"_How dare you call us that!" she yelled. Seto just scoffed as he picked up his gift for Mokuba's birthday, and secretly Tea's wedding gift. He began to walk away, "Don't walk away from me, apologize right now__" __W__hile she made the command, she shook her fist._

"_I would, but I don't apologize to a dog when it is barking at me." Seto may ha__d__ been dating Serenity, but he still didn't like the 'Mutt' couple. He was actually a little jealous of them__ they were in love. He wondered what __it __was like: to be loved by someone you loved, other than his brotherly love towards Mokuba. Serenity claimed to love him, but he felt nothing for her but pure lust from time to time. _

_Joey didn't say a word. There was no way he was going to get in the middle of this. He hated Seto, but to say anything now might result in pain__ especially if he said the wrong thing which most likely he would __according to __Mai's mind._

_Mai had never felt so much angry in her life. She had to say something, but what she said she would never have expected. Really meaning it as a joke to piss Kaiba off she yelled, "Don't go around insulting us just because you're miserable because Tea is __going to __marry Yugi!" She had no idea where that had come from and neither did her husband. She expected Seto to retort something about geeks and the annoying children, but what she saw she hadn't been prepared for and never could she have. _

_Seto stop__ped__ for a moment and turned around. He tried to look angry but the pain in his __eyes, __normally holding nothing but an icy glare, showed. Deep down he liked Tea, though he tried to suppress those feelings a long time ago. He was dating Serenity Wheeler now, __but__ just to avoid admitting his feelings for Tea. He could have dated other girls but Tea and Serenity where the only girls who were different. Tea had always been taken. He knew, like everyone else, she would someday marry Yugi, besides she despised Kaiba. Turning his head away, he went to his limo._

_Mai was dumbfounded at what she saw. Joey was surprised Kaiba didn't make any insults back. Truly, there was something deep down in the great Kaiba that had harbor feelings for Tea. Hmm, and all __of a __sudden__ an idea popped into Mai's head. Perhaps she could stop Yugi as well as Tea from making a stupid mistake. All she had to do was somehow make Tea believe she might have feelings for Seto, and the bride __being thrown into __confusion might just cancel the wedding. Sure it was a long shot since Tea and Seto __always used to __argue a lot when they did converse—little as that was—but it was a possibility, and Mai's only chance. So the blonde would take what was __given_

_

* * *

Yugi thought it might help Mai and Tea get along if they had a double date. This was a perfect opportunity for her to start playing with Tea's heart. They sat and chat__ted__ for a little while, but then Mai started to lay out her plans._

"_You know, I think Serenity might actually be good for Seto," Mai stated out of the blue. She knew in a moment, nobody would care why she brought it up, because her husband would start complaining about the rich boy._

"_Well…I don't know why my sister is dating that rich jerk!" Joey exclaimed, shaking his fist, "I wish she would let me beat him up, and do the whole world a service."_

"_Well, you know Serenity has a mind of her own__. B__esides__ they do make a perfect couple," Mai pointed out. Joey glared at her._

"_How can you say that? And since when did you believe that? Why just the other…" his voice was muffled by Mai's hand. Though inside she felt a little bad for purposely making Joey mad, but she would make it up to him (without his knowledge) later. She gave him a bright smile._

"_Well, that was yesterday__! Y__ou know us__ women," She giggled, "We change our minds all the time. Anyway__ their names go so well together," she pointed out__ "Seto and Serenity, don't you think so Tea?" she asked, purple eyes meeting blue. _

_Tea sighed inwardly. She didn't want to admit it, but Mai was right. Mai was hoping this would start to stir some emotions inside her, but it didn't._

"_Yes," Tea agreed to Mai's surprise. Joey glared at her. He was starting to wonder what was wrong with everyone._

"_How can you guys think that?" Joey asked __with an__ annoyed growl. Mai thought for a moment __about what would be __the best answer that would upset Tea __enough__ so she'll confess._

"_Well, you have to know Seto has great taste," Mai began__ "I mean__ Serenity is one of the nicest girls I know. If anyone can soften that __j__erk up, it is her. They were meant to be, simple as that," Mai stated._

_Tea knew what Mai was doing, and was going to say something, but she thought it through a moment__: i__f she told Mai she knew she was doing this on purpose__, w__ould she be admitting in some strange way that she liked Seto? What would Yugi do if he thought she might like Kaiba the slightest bit? No, she wouldn't say anything._

_Mai waited patiently, but Tea never said anything. Darn you__ f__or being so intelligent__ she thought__ I was doing this for your own good._

_After a while__ Yugi began to talk about Duel Monsters to calm Joey. Before long, the whole thing about Serenity and Seto was forgotten. Well, at least it appeared that way__ Mai was just going to have to try another strategy._

_Mai couldn't believe this. She had tried ever trick in __her __book and nothing __had __seemed to make Tea even a little curious about what she felt for Seto. She__'d__ tried bringing up his name in various conservations. She __had__even __tried telling her a story about how originally she was attracted to Seto. It was a short lived experience; of course she didn't tell Tea that. She __had__ tried making her fall into his arms a couple times by tripping her __somehow __whenever they__'d met, making it looks like it was__ because of some horrid fate ended up around him, but nothing seemed to work. Mai actually gave up. There was nothing left to do. She sighed, sitting down on the sidewalk._

_

* * *

Mai had know__n__ at the time, but at that moment somehow everything fell into place. Mai had told Tea about the best cake shop, amongst one of their arguments. Now__ Tea was inside the shop__ ordering a cake. Who would have guessed Seto would be __there, __ordering a cake for his business party that Saturday_

"_Alright__ a beautiful cake for a beautiful bride," the man at the counter told her._

_She blushed__ "I'm not beautiful," she humbly stated. Seto didn't know why he said it, but he did._

"_I always thought you were beautiful," Tea turned around, her heart leapt. Her situation with Yugi just got worse, yet at that very minute in time she didn't care._

"_Seto!" she exclaimed__"What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh__ nothing just admiring the walls__ I'm buying a cake you idiot," he snapped. Now that sounded more like him, maybe he could make her forget about what he__d just said._

"_Well, I could figure that out__, j__erk!" she exclaimed, but her voice went back normal when she asked__ "I meant what for?"_

"_Business party," he stated simply, quickly, without emotion._

"_Oh," she replied. Damn! He thought, why the hell couldn't I think of some smart remark?_

_Oh Great! Tea thought__. W__hy does he have to __play __nice and normal now? __S__he finally convince__d__ herself __that what she felt for Seto Kaiba __didn't matter, because he didn't like her one little bit. But he just had to prove her wrong with the words he__'d__ chosen. Why did he have to call her beautiful? Oh well, ignore it, buy the cake Tea. She half way succeeded, buying the cake, but ignoring him would prove to be __quite __a difficult task. What did she expect? He __was __Seto Kaiba, a man who nobody ignores. _

_Her eyes w__a__ndered onto him as he placed his __order__. She admired that slender, yet toned body of his. The way the clothes fit__ted__ him perfectly, revealing all of his best physical features. She watched his white trench coat flap__ping__ around his knees as he left. She stayed only a moment more to emphasize that the cake needed pink roses__pale pink, not bright hot pink. Then she found herself taking off after that man._

_Seto was almost at his car, when Tea called after him. She had to know, she didn't know why, but she did __ask:__ "Do you really mean it?"_

"_Mean what?" he asked annoyed, though he knew what she was referring to. He didn't want to remember he had said those words __only__ five minutes ago._

"_Do you really find me beautiful?" Tea was so surprise that Seto would say such a thing. He had always been so cruel to her, and now she didn't know. She knew she was putting herself in a dangerous position. She was going to __marry __Yugi in less than two months. And her heart always held a secret spot for Seto, ever since the accident at the dance tryouts. She had always hoped to see that side of him again, his heart, not the frozen one, but the warm beating heart that cared for Mokuba, and she had hope one day __it would also beat for __her. It was a useless thing to hope for, but nonetheless, she did it. _

_He made that hope rise higher with one word, "Yes__" Then he got inside his limo and she watched it roll down the street. She felt as though time had stop, just for an extra second, just for her._

_Ever since he answered yes, she ha__d__ been in a confused state __of mind__Tea __knew she was going to marry Yugi __in__ less than six weeks, but she couldn't forget how she felt. She was so happy and she didn't know or understand why, but knew it wasn't the same as being with Yugi. Seto and her argue__d__ what seem__ed__ like all the time, __yet __after that moment she found the times she ran into him, that their conversations seem__ed__ to go deeper than what friends would talk about. He__'d__ even made her laugh and the bigger miracle was __that __she had heard his laughter __as well__. Could she keep ignoring this feeling? What if Seto didn't feel the same? __Was __that what really matter__ed? M__aybe Mai was right__s__he thought. How fair was it to marry Yugi, when she was in love with another man_

_She__'d tried__ ignore her doubts and heart's desire for a long time. She had somehow kept convincing herself the right thing to do was to marry Yugi. Now she was walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress, with a layer of thin silver material with floral designs on top. She was holding a handful of yellow and light pink roses in her hands. She looked over at Yugi and smiled. It all seemed okay, but everything changed when he walked through the door._

_

* * *

Seto Kaiba had argued with himself and Serenity, over and over again. He had no reason to go. He wasn't great friends with Yugi, and he was going to get Tea. How long had he let these feelings hide themselves? Why did she ever have to wear that dress all those years ago? If he__'d__ never seen her as the beautiful elegant woman she was__, h__e would __never __have tried to find out more about her__. A__nd why did he have to do? Why did he pursue her, as if he could win her heart when he knew it was __already__ taken? Yet there were times he __was __sure it wasn't. Damn her, he thought__ Damn you Tea!_

"_Seto Kaiba!" Serenity shouted, but then her voice softened once she realized she had his attention. "I can't make you go, but I would love it if you did, please!" she pleaded. He sighed__ it wasn't Serenity__'s__ plead__ing,__ it was the fact Mokuba would convince him anyway that finally made him go. Also, he did have to make sure Tea __would__ g__e__t her wedding gift as well. He had looked everywhere for something good for her and had bought her a diamond heart necklace __on__ which __one word __was engraved on the back: __beautiful__. He wanted her to always remember how beautiful she really was, and perhaps she would remember the moments they shared together._

"_Fine, but I refuse to stay the whole time. I'm not dealing with the Mutt couple," he told her. She glared at him._

"_Seto__ I would appreciate it if you would refrain saying such things at Tea's wedding today. I would ask everyday since it is __referring to__ my brother and his wife, but I know that is impossible." Serenity scolded._

"_I'm going to, that is why I won't stay long," he replied. She gave him a smile. It was funny__ she found__ because it was true. She was sure Seto could only restrain himself long enough for the ceremony. After that, he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation._

"_Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. Right now I have to go to work," she stated. She then kissed him softly on the cheek before leaving him alone in his office._

"_What am I getting myself into?" he stared __at __his computer._

_Seto entered one of the side doors with Serenity and Mokuba. He seemed to go unnoticed by everyone but her. Tea couldn't keep her eyes off him. After finally convincing her__self that what__ she was doing was right, he had to walk in__, m__aking all her doubts come back to her. What was wrong with her? She knew there were more reasons to stop this charade then to continue it. Yet, she was afraid__... O__f what? Now seeing Seto as she was making her way to Yugi's side, she knew. Oh__ was she this pathetic? She couldn't believe it. She was only marrying Yugi because she was afraid to be alone. She knew Seto would never care for her, and she knew Yugi did. What a fool she was. Mai had been right about everything! So she turned to Yugi, and she gently grasped his hand. "Yugi," she softly called, "I'm sorry." Tears sprung to her blue eyes as she began to turn around towards the front door. _

_Seto gazed at her. She was gorgeous, breathtaking, and he was going to let her go. He suddenly felt ashamed of himself. He, the Great Seto Kaiba was giving up before __it __started. He was settling for Serenity, whose brother he hated, by the way. He was only dating Serenity for one reason: that was to be close to her. He knew he would never have Tea, but he always wanted to be close to her. The thing he fear__ed__ the most had come true. He had fallen for Gardener. Damn her, he thought. Damn me for what I'm about to do, and he stood up._

_Serenity looked up at her boyfriend. What was he doing? He __wasn't about to...__? She looked over to the pastor who was at the part where he asked "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed…" Oh__ don't tell me__ he...__ Serenity pleaded with God. No, he wouldn't, he couldn't, and he __didn't __have __to__… Oh, __n__o he isn't__ but gazing at him__ she knew he was. She felt her heart began to break__ "Seto__ please don't," she pleaded, but he didn't listen to her. He was going to say it, but he didn't get a chance__ Tea had turned around and was running past them._

"_I'm sorry," she told him, "but I can't do this," Yugi stared at his friend and soon to be wife. He was confused. Why was she crying? He watched as the tears fell down her cheeks, "You are my best friend, but I can't marry you." She stood there for a moment. He stared at her, as if she__'d__just__ told him the world was coming to the end. In his mind it might as well have._

"_What?" he blinked__ "I don't understand. Why are you saying this?" he was shocked, and felt numb. He didn't believe she just said what she did._

_She just shook her head, "I don't love you," she explained. "I never did, and I can't, I wish I could Yugi, because you are wonderful and…"_

_He was angry, very angry, but mostly hurt. "I'm wonderful, but you can't marry me! You waited until we almost say __I do__ to tell me I'm wonderful, but you don't love__ me__. That__s great Tea, just great. I can't believe you would do this to me__" She whispered 'sorry,' and that made him even angrier__ "Sorry!__ You__'re__ sorry __but __what for?" he __asked.__ "__F__or being so foolish or that I'm wonderful and you just can't love me__"_

_Tea couldn't take it anymore so she took off. She didn't know what else to do. Seeing the pain in his beautiful violet eyes was just too much. Letting the tears pour down her cheeks she ran out of the door and into the streets._

_

* * *

Mai was pissed and happy at the same time. She was pissed because Tea had waited so long, but happy because she did the right thing__however Mai would be angry for Tea a long time. She had broken one of her good friend's hearts. It would only get worse after she did marry Seto, even though Mai was trying to get them together. It was never intended for them to fall in love, because Mai really didn't like Seto. Tea with Seto would mean she either have to lose the little friendship she had with the brunette girl or put up with him. She just wanted Tea away from Yugi and Serenity from Seto. That seemed like the fastest and quickest solution, now it was backfiring._

_Seto blinked his eyes in surprise. He was astonished at the sight__. Actually,__ everyone was. The perfect couple didn't get together. He couldn't believe his luck, and to think he was going to miss out. Thank God__ Mokuba __was __so persist__ent__, but now what? __Did __he wait to see if there __was the__ slightest hope she could like him? Well, somebody need__ed__ to go after her before she __gets__ hit by a car. The thought made him run as fast as he could after Tea, who had run blindly into the street. ._

_Tea didn't care at this point what __might__ happen to her. She felt horrible. Seto was with Serenity right now. What could she do? Her tears blurred her vision, and she wasn't thinking clearly. Everything seemed so hopeless and she felt like the worse person in the world. _

_When she turned around to see where she was, after wiping some of the tears away__, s__he saw red coming towards her and she froze._

_Mokuba had watched the whole thing in amazement and joy. He did feel bad about Serenity who was crying next to him. He however, had always thought Tea would have been better for Seto. She seemed to know how to keep him in his place. Mokuba watched as Joey and Mai came over to comfort Serenity._

"_Your brother is a real Jerk!" Joey told him. Mokuba didn't __know__ what to say, so he said nothing. That was the way Seto was. What could he do about it?_

_Mai gently patted Serenity on the back. She wasn't going to tell her it was for the best (though it was) because it would have upset her __even __more. Mai looked over to Yugi who was sitting down, depressed. This was not good, she thought. She gazed back at her husband who was yelling about how he was going to beat Seto up. Mai rolled her eyes, and smacked him on the head._

"_What was that for?" he looked over at her. Her violent eyes glared at his. Serenity wiped the tears in her eyes and looked up at the couple. Where they really going to have a fight now of all times?_

"_Don't say such things. This isn't his entire fault you know," she pointed out, "besides__ it isn't helping the situation."_

"_Everything is Kaiba's fault," Joey claimed. Mai rolled her eyes at her husband's lack of logic. He was being completely ridiculous__ saying such things, especially in front of Serenity. She knew the last thing Serenity needed to hear was how Joey was going to pound the guy she cared about._

_

* * *

Tea was about to be hit by a car when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. It was all in slow motion. She could feel herself fall back into his firm chest. Then she watched as the car quickly passed by. She felt herself being lifted up and carried to the sidewalk._

_When he had put her down, she gazed up to meet ice. Great! __s__he thought, just what she needed__him __being __angry at her. She didn't even know why he was there or why he saved her. She was annoyed by the look in his eyes._

"_You almost got yourself killed!" he yelled at her. "Why are you so stupid__ Gardener?" He had been so afraid he would actually lose her, though he wasn't being very wise by yelling at her. Tea was really emotional, and Seto shouting at her didn't make her feel better at all._

"_I'm not stupid!" she claimed._

"_Oh yeah, and blindly running into the streets is a smart idea." _

_She glared at him__ "I don't care! You Jerk!" she screamed into his face. He stood there his cold demeanor taking over. He acted as if he didn't care, and was just going to let her scream. But as usual__ his pride took over his tongue's movement__ "Fine, then go ahead and get yourself killed if you want, but don't expect me to come after you again." She stared at him with tears pouring down her cheeks. He could feel the guilt sinking in, __he __hadn't chose the right words and he knew it. He had never been good with words when they needed to be kind._

"_Fine," she stated. He was about to yell back a reply to her statement, but then noticed she was she tr__ying__ to run back __i__nto the streets. He grabbed her by the wrist, once again bringing her into his arms. This time she had landed face forward onto him__. S__he pulled away, his arms still circle around her__ and began to pound against his chest._

"_Let me go, let me go," she screamed__ "I just walked out on my best friend for a man who doesn't care, so let me go," she cried__ "I'm going to be alone, so why don't I just die__"_

_Eyes shot wide open. Was Tea talking about him? He had to risk it before something else convinced him to hide his feelings again__ "Don't be stupid, I do care," he replied. She stopped hitting him. Looking up, she wondered__ did he __just __say what I think he said__ In that moment it felt like everything was going to be alright._

_

* * *

Mai had FINALLY managed to calm most of the crowd down and escort them out the door, with Joey and Tristian's help. The two idiots had actually proven useful in the situation by pushing people out the door._

_She wondered where Tea and Seto __were__? She was very angry with those two, though part of it was her fault. Playing matchmaker hadn't been one of her more brilliant ideas, but it was not her fault that Tea __had__ waited until the last minute to fix everything. Mai hadn't want Serenity to get hurt. Mai looked over to Serenity who was trying to make Yugi feel better since she was in the same boat. She sighed as she walked over to the two._

"_Are you alright?" she asked both of them. Serenity gave her a sad smile. Yugi didn't even look up__ "Look, I don't know how you feel," Mai began, "but it is better this way. If Tea would have married you, she would have made your life miserable without meaning to." Yugi stared up at her with sad __violet __eyes. "Believe me, Tea didn't mean to hurt you. That is why it took her so long to finally do what was right."_

"_Mai please, don't… don't say that… it doesn't help," Yugi told her. Mai was shocked, yet she knew it was right. Turning away, she left Serenity alone with him, while she went to make a few phone calls. She would have the privilege of cleaning up this mess._

_

* * *

Seto ordered Tea and him a drink__ "I feel silly," she stated__ looking down at herself. She still __was wearing __her huge wedding dress. "I mean, we__re in a restaurant and I'm going to order fries in a wedding dress," she tugged at it for emphasizes. He smirked at her._

"_You just run out of your wedding and almost get hit by a car" he began, "and you're worried about wearing a wedding dress in a restaurant." She took a deep breathe._

"_Don't remind me, I don't want to deal with Mai," she stated. She shivered at the thought of what Mai was planning to do and say._

"_Hmm, we are the perfect couple. I don't like Joey and you don't like Mai, so we don't have to deal with the Mutt couple," he replied._

_She wanted to smack him, but she wasn't going to ruin such a precious moment. "I don't dislike Mai. I just don't want to face her anytime soon. Also Joey is my friend, and I __would __appreciate if you didn't call him and his wife the Mutt couple."_

"_Why not__ I'm just calling them what they are. She is a bitch, and he is a dog__ the Mutt couple," he explained. How annoying, Tea thought, he even has poor logic behind his reasoning._

"_Whatever, I just don't know how I'm going to deal with all of this!" she exclaimed._

_He smirked__ "One step at a time, starting with enjoying a meal with me," he replied. She smiled and grabbed a fry as soon as the waitress sat the plate down. _

_**Author's Note:**_

I hope you enjoy it, don't feel bad I been slow with all my updates. I'm kind of going through something...again.


End file.
